Unhappy with a Friend, Happy with a Enemy
by Dark Magician Freak
Summary: When Dark Magician watches Dark Magician Girl die, he vowes he will kill the Duel Monster that killed her. Now Dark Magician will kill anyone who gets in his way. Will Dark Magician join with a young Amazon Archer to defeat his enemy?
1. The Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... Darn...

Dark Magician: You own me though! (Hold up Dark Magician action figure)

Me: (sigh) That's not the same thing. ;

Dark Magician: Oh... ;

Me: Enjoy the fic!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

"Dark Magician Girl""Noooooooo"

I saw her fall. Blood covered her beautiful face. Her light blue cloth was heavy with her own dark red liquid. Her eyes where glazed over, unseeing and cold.

I ran to her side. "No Dark Magician Girl..." I felt tears sting my eyes. "Dark Magician Girl... Please no..." I held her lifeless body in my arms, not wanting to let go.

When I finally realized Dark Magician Girl was dead I let my tears fall. I didn't care. "Dark Magician Girl, I swear I will avenge you. I swear I will kill the Duel Monster that murdered you, Blue Eyes" I choked out as I began to completely break down. Crying loudly into the night air...

Why did it have to be her? Why Dark Magician Girl? The only person I let get close to me... Gone in one blow...

It just shows your real character when someone you love dies. You are weak, too blind to see you don't need that weakness in your life. That is why I have decided I don't need love. I closed my heart to everyone... I became a cold, ruthless murderer.

Not that I wasn't already like that, I just got worse. The best part of Dark Magician Girl dying, is that I got to kill anyone who got in my whey. I torture them hearing every agonizing scream. And the truth is I enjoyed it.

I will kill anyone I come up against. If they beg for mercy I will give them none. If I let them live and they get close to me... I don't want it to happen again. I will kill anyone who gets in my whey of avenging Dark Magician Girl.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

The Story Begins...

Dark Magician looked down at the bodies of many Duel Monsters. All of them he had slain. Dark Magician walked over to one of the bodies and turned it's head with his foot. The Duel Monster had green and brown cloths on. He had blonde hair and black marks under his eyes. Blood pooled around his cracked open skull.

"You'll know never again to challenge me, Celtic Garden" said Dark Magician with a sneer. He turned and walked away, leaving all the dead bodies behind.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician walked casually through a small town, he was passing by. He tried to ignore the stares he was receiving. Word had traveled quickly that he had been killing Duel Monsters left and right. Which had been in a matter of speaking true.

Dark Magician waited every day to be attacked or challenged by a group of Duel Monsters. Most where Blue Eyes White Dragon's henchmen. Some where Duel Monsters wanting to prove themselves. They fought the Dark Magician, only to find themselves with a death wish.

Dark Magician had enough with the stares. He turned to all the Duel Monsters who where looking at him. "If any of you don't want to die, I suggest you stop starring" said Dark Magician in a low threatening voice. All the Duel Monsters turned away.

Dark Magician smirked and continued to walk down the dirt road. "Dark Magician" came a sudden voice. Dark Magician turned to see a young Amazon Archer running towards him. Dark Magician immediately took defensive stance. Amazon Archer stopped dead in his tracks.

Dark Magician narrowed his eyes. "What do _you _want" he asked with agitation in his voice. "I wanted to""Ask if you could come with me, I still say _no_" said Dark Magician as he stared to walk away.

"But Dark Magician, I know about your past and I have been through almost the same things you have. I lost my parents when I was very young and I want to help you track down Blue Eyes" said Amazon Archer. Dark Magician swung around. In a flash he was right in front of Amazon Archer. His piercing blue eyes where burning with a need to kill. "You've been following me for days now! I should kill you here and now" said Dark Magician. He raised his staff.

"Wait! ThereasonwhyIwanttohelpisbecauseBlueEyesWhiteDragonkilledmyparents" screamed Amazon Archer in a huge rush. Dark Magician stopped his attack. His eyes unfocused. "What- What did you say" he asked. Amazon Archer took a deep breath. "The reason why I want to help is because Blue Eyes White Dragon killed my parents." Dark Magician looked at Amazon Archer.

"You've gone through the same things I have..." said Dark Magician. "And I respect that..." Amazon Archer brightened. Dark Magician's eyes glowed. "But you can't come with me" Amazon Archer looked down at the ground. "If you ask me one more time" Dark Magician's eyes narrowed. "I'll kill you."

Dark Magician turned and walked away. Amazon Archer watched him go. That was the forth time Dark Magician turned him down. And that was the forth time Dark Magician said he would kill him. Amazon Archer sensed that Dark Magician didn't want to kill him. But he didn't know why.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician left the small town. He sighed. _If I were a Blue Eyes White Dragon where would I hide? _Dark Magician asked himself. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Dark Magician saw a huge Battle Ox blocking his path. "Blue Eyes White Dragon wants you slain" said the Battle Ox.

"And your just the kill I want to make" replied Dark Magician. "An easy one." Battle Ox became furious at those words. He charged straight at Dark Magician. Dark Magician stared at the charging beast. "Fool" he whispered. He raised his staff. Colorless energy blasted out if it. Battle Ox gave out a long agonizing cry. In seconds he was dead.

Dark Magician suddenly got shot in the back. He let out a cry, and turned around to face his enemy. He saw a blur for less than a second and saw an Armed Ninja had hit him with one of his daggers. Dark Magician pinpointed the ninja then hit him with his Dark Magic Attack.

The Armed Ninja fell on the ground, dead. "These are not Blue Eyes White Dragons strongest Monsters. Why are they challenging me when he knows I can destroy them with one attack" asked Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician watch out" came a sudden cry. A split second after that Dark Magician got bit oh the back. The teeth took hold of him more around the stomach and tightened. Blood spilled out of his wounds. Dark Magician felt some of his ribs crack. He let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Then Dark Magician heard a sound of something whizz through the air. The jaws let go of Dark Magician. He fell on the ground, unable to move. Dark Magician let his eyes close he knew he was going to die...

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician opened his eyes. "Where am I" he asked himself. He tried to sit up. He realized to late that he was badly wounded and was shocked with pain in his back stomach and ribs. He recoiled back down to his position on his back. "Good your awake" said a familiar voice. Dark Magician's eyes widened. He looked over to see Amazon Archer sitting on the ground a few feet away from where he lay.

"What am I doing here" demanded Dark Magician, his eyes flashing with anger. "I saved you from that Urby that attacked you from the back. I helped you" said Amazon Archer. He motioned his hand over the where a bow and arrows lay. "Helped me" sneered Dark Magician. "More like humiliated me." Amazon Archer flinched under Dark Magician's cold words. "I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help" said Dark Magician sitting up showing no pain in his effort. He got to his feet and stated to walk away.

"You needed my help" whispered Amazon Archer. Dark Magician stopped and turned to face the young warrior. "I would have preferred it if you would have let me die, so I wouldn't have to live to see another day of my miserable life. I've been through many pains in my life, things you wouldn't understand. So leave me alone, unless you want to die a bloody agonizing death" said Dark Magician through his teeth.

He turned and walked away. Amazon Archer watched him go. _This won't be the last time we meat Dark Magician, next time you will be more thankful I helped you._

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Me: If you enjoyed the fic please review!

Dark Magician: (Glares)You KILLED Dark Magician Girl!

Me: Well if she didn't die, there wouldn't be a plot or even a story>

Dark Magician: But you _killed_ her!

Me: Deal with it! (To readers) Please review!


	2. Crazy with Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Me: Yay! Reviews! Sorry I didn't update in so long. I've been really busy.

Dark Magician: (mutters) You killed Dark magician Girl!

Me: Why are you still on about that?

Dark Magician: Because she DIED!

Dark Magician Girl: Here I am!

Me: Go away! (Hits Dark Magician Girl with crowbar)

Dark Magician: (Gasp!) O.o

Me: I hate that little Dark Magician wanna be who is a life sucking little brat that takes 300 points of attack for Dark Magician and adds it to her attack points! The thing is Dark Magician is in the GRAVEYARD! She sucks life out of you! Dumb little BRAT!

Dark magician: (Cowers) Your talking about Dark magician Girl right? ;

Me: OF COURSE I AM! 

Dark Magician: O.O

Me: Enjoy the next part of the fic!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician sighed. He had left Amazon Archer about an hour ago. His back pounded. His stomach and ribs throbbed every time he took in a breath.

_I'm venerable. Now, more than ever. _Thought Dark Magician. _This would be a good time for Blue Eyes to strike. Why did Amazon Archer have to come just when I could have been taken captive and brought to Blue Eyes White Dragon's hideout._

Dark Magician stopped in his tracks. _If I died, I would be with Dark Magician Girl right now._ Dark Magician frowned. _I would see her again..._ Then Dark Magician smirked cruelly. "Then I wouldn't be having much fun killing Duel Monsters, now would I?" said Dark Magician, his words dripping with darkness.

Dark Magician continued to walk. "Blue Eyes where are you?" asked Dark Magician to himself. His keen blue eyes stretched over the vast forest he was in. Dark Magician clenched his fists in anger. It was getting dark, and still no sign of Blue Eyes.

Dark Magician found a nice spot under a tree and leaned up against the trunk. He folded his arms across his chest and slowly fell asleep.

The night air was suddenly split with a ear piercing cry. Dark Magician's eyes shot open. It was all silent. Not a sound could be heard, not even the leaves on the trees rustled.

Dark Magician carefully scanned the area not wanting to miss any sign of movement. _Maybe it was a dream, _thought Dark Magician. He settled himself back against the tree. Dark Magician closed his eyes.

Then crashes could be heard. A loud screech followed. The next thing Dark Magician knew he was flying through the air, and he had just barely dogged an attack by a Curse of Dragon.

There was an explosion and dust flew up into the air. Dark Magician's eyes where narrowed. He knew that wasn't a attack from Curse of Dragon. When the dust finally settled a huge Summoned Skull was standing not ten feet away form the Spellcaster. Curse of Dragon was hovering just above Summoned Skulls head.

Through the shadows Dark Magician could see more figures walk behind Summoned Skull. All the challengers where Duel Monsters Gilasaurus, Gray Wing, Dragon Zombie, Dark Gray, Turtle Tiger, Lesser Dragon, Uraby, Dark Jeroid, Ansatsu, and Crawling Dragon.

_Twelve Duel Monsters to beat, could Blue Eyes have made it any easier?_ Thought Dark Magician. He leaped into the air and attacked with his Dark Magic Attack. Gilasaurus and Gray Wing where easily destroyed.

The rest of the enemy Duel Monsters attacked at once. Dark Magician created a shield around himself and deflected the attacks back only making them twice as strong as they originally were. Some Duel Monsters where destroyed, others where left lying on the ground bleeding to death.

Summoned Skull was the only one left alive though he was injured with wounds on his arms and stomach. Dark Magician pointed his staff to his enemy's head. "Go and tell your master if he really wants to kill me he has to come do it himself!"

Summoned Skull made low grunts deep in his throat. Dark Magician looks at Summoned Skull in confusion, then he realized the fiend was laughing. "Blue Eyes White Dragon will never fight you! He knows to attack you every day, then one day you will be to weak, tired, and helpless to defend yourself. You'll die... And you won't go to a place I would call heaven, like Dark Magician Girl did. Then you'll never see her again!"

Dark Magician snapped. A huge explosion erupted from his staff. Summoned Skull was dead, his head completely gone.

Dark Magician lowered his staff. An odd feeling came over him... Something he had never felt before. Dark Magician dropped his staff and put his head is his hands. He stared to shake violently. Muffled sounds could be heard from behind Dark Magician's hands.

Completely overcome Dark Magician raised his head up and started to laugh hysterically. It echoed out into the air and into the mountains high above the forest.

Dark Magician suddenly stopped. There was a crazy look in his eyes. A look he had never gotten before.

Dark Magician smiled darkly. He chuckled. Red rimed the edges of Dark Magician's ice blue eyes. He was truly turning evil.

"I don't need help." said Dark Magician as he took hold of Amazon Archer's carefully placed bandages. He savagely ripped them off his body. He didn't care at all when his wounds re-opened. He didn't care if blood covered his robes.

"I am alone in this world. Love is a useless emotion. Hate is what drives me." Dark Magician took his fist up to his face. "The killing is what drives me."

A small, good part of Dark Magician's mind cried out just as Dark Magician said those words.

_Dark Magician Girl is what drives me._

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician: You- You- Made me so evil!

Me: I know!

Dark Magician: I'm not going to stay like that through the whole fic am I?

Me: Maybe...

Dark Magician: NOOOOOO!

Me: Review please!

Dark Magician: Am I really that evil?


	3. Fire vs Bow

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dark Magician: I'm the most evil person in the world!

Me: Stop your wailing!

Dark Magician: Why?

Me: Because your annoying!

Dark Magician: Humph.

Me: Enjoy the next chapter!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician slept soundly that night with comforting thoughts of hearing Blue Eyes screech in agony as Dark Magician slowly killed him. He had other dreams as well...

Dark Magician was floating in darkness. Nothing was around him but black. His mind was in shadows and his soul was ripped apart. Dark Magician felt an emptiness... Nothing of good nature came to mind. It was all hatred, anger, greed, power, pain, blood lust... All the marks of an evil person.

Dark Magician looked around, he could see nothing but black. Then Dark Magician saw something in his mind.

An image of Dark Magician Girl.

Her death slowly re-played over in Dark Magician's mind. Dark Magician stared into the darkness in horror seeing her fall, all the blood, the screaming...

Those images slowly faded then transformed into others... Faces... Of Duel Monsters. Dark Magician recognized them all. All there faces where covered with blood, the way they looked after Dark Magician had killed them.

Then he saw Celtic Guardian, his friend... His best friend... He had killed him... All because Blue Eyes fed the elf lies about his spellcaster friend. Dark Magician didn't even what to explain. Dark Magician didn't even try to tell Celtic Guardian the truth...

Celtic Guardian challenged him, and Dark Magician killed him.

Dark Magician's eyes widened and saw Dark Magician Girl and Celtic Guardian in his mind. They both looked at he and backed away, not wanting to know someone as wicked as Dark Magician. The last thing Dark Magician saw was Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician Girl's angry eyes fading into the darkness...

Dark Magician jumped awake. His eyes darted from side to side in hopes of seeing the two Duel Monsters he cared about so much... Or used to...

Dark Magician growled in anger. _It was nothing more than a dream._ Thought Dark Magician. His muscles tensed and his blue eyes glowed. "There dead. There nothing more than a memory. There nothing more than painful guilt's."

Dark Magician stood up from the tree he was leaning against and began to walk through the forest.

Dark Magician stopped short after a few strides. Something didn't feel right. He heard something over-head, then the sound on running feet, crunching on leaves and twigs.

Dark Magician was then rammed into, then sent flying backward. He landed hard on his back. The wounds that had begun to heal that night re-opened. Blood spilled everywhere.

Dark Magician shakily sat up. His chest heaved from the loss of blood. His eyes showed no pain when he angrily stared down at the one that had bowled him over. His mouth dropped open when he saw Amazon Archer cowering on the ground.

_You!_ Thought Dark Magician. He leaned forward and put a strong, firm grip on the young archer's shoulder. Amazon Archer suddenly shot up in horror. "AHHHH! HE'S GOT ME! HELP!" He screamed right into Dark Magician's ear. Dark Magician growled and lost his temper. "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?" he screamed.

Amazon Archer looked up with wide horror filled eyes. "I- I-" he stammered. "If you don't tell me..." stared Dark Magician clutching his staff that had fallen on the ground.

A loud roar could be heard over head. The sound of flapping wings filled the air. Dark Magician turned his attention to the sky, in hopes of seeing his blue eyed enemy. A black dragon soared over there heads.

Dark Magician hissed. _Only a Red-Eyes Black Dragon._

Amazon Archer shook Dark Magician's hand off his shoulder and got up. "Come on! We have to get out of here now!" "Why? I'm not a cowered like you!" Dark Magician sneered. Amazon Archer lowered his eyes.

Dark Magician stood but bent over in pure agony. He screamed and fell. Amazon Archer looked up and saw Red-Eyes coming closer to the forest, looking for them. He ran to Dark Magician's side. "Your bandages, where are they!" asked Amazon Archer urgently. "I- Just- Took them off," grunted Dark Magician. "Well, your bleeding has become much worse. "No thanks to you!" snarled Dark Magician.

Over-head Red-Eyes spotted the two Duel Monsters and stared his decent. He roared in joy seeing Dark Magician so wounded, and unable to move. He shot fire out of his mouth at Amazon Archer and Dark Magician.

"Look out!" cried Amazon Archer and gave a mighty shove to Dark Magician's body. The fire just barely missed the two.

Amazon Archer stared into the pain glazed eyes of Dark Magician. His breathing had become heavy and short.

He knew he had to do something to save him, so Amazon Archer got up. He ran to a tree and jumped onto a branch. With graceful leaps he went higher and higher. Once he got to the top of the tree Amazon Archer looked down and saw Red-Eyes land on the forest floor near Dark Magician.

Amazon Archer gasped as Red-Eyes stepped forward and lowered his head, ready to devour his prey.

In one fluid motion Amazon Archer took an arrow from his quiver and fit the end into the bow string. He aimed and fired. The arrow went sailing down right into Red-Eyes Black Dragon's eye. The dragon wailed in pain as blood shot from his eye like a fountain. "Your little magic tricks won't help you!" screeched Red-Eyes as he glared down at Dark Magician. "Those arrows won't be enough to kill me!"

Amazon Archer thought of climbing down the tree. _That would take to long. _He had only one choice if he wanted to save Dark Magician. He had to jump. Amazon Archer stopped dead. Red Eyes was right under the tree but the young archer was scared of falling and never getting up.

Dark Magician's words echoed in his head. _I'm not a coward like you!_ Amazon Archer looked down below. Red Eyes swerved his head from side to side. His eye oozing with blood. Still he wanted to eat his half-dead prey. The mighty dragon roared and shot his head toward Dark Magician. Amazon Archer made up his mind.

"I'M NO COWARD!" he screamed and jumped out of the tree.

Red-Eyes looked up at the sudden noise. Amazon Archer landed on his feet on the black dragon's back. Red-Eyes swung his head around and furiously snapped his jaws at Amazon Archer.

With the dragon jerking around so violently it was hard for Amazon Archer to keep his balance. He shakily held up his bow and fit and arrow into the string. He tried to aim for Red-Eye's other eye, to blind him.

He let got and the arrow hit Red-Eye's jaw. The sharp arrow point went through his jaw. Now with an arrow protruding out of his jaw Red-Eye's he couldn't open and close his mouth as easily. Dark blood dripped out of the new would.

Red Eyes glared at Amazon Archer with his good eye. He snarled and flapped his wings raising him into the sky. Amazon Archer looked scared for a minute but decided to clip the dragon's wings. He quickly shot and arrow at one of Red Eyes wings. With soft flesh there the arrow easily pierced the wing, went through, and pierced the other wing.

Red-Eyes screamed and tried to fling Amazon Archer from his back. Luckily he was able to keep his balance. Amazon Archer pierced his wings again and again. Finally it was enough to send Red-Eyes tumbling down to earth.

The dragon hit the ground hard. Amazon Archer was sent tumbling off his back and he too landed on the ground.

The two lay motionless for a few minutes. red-Eyes was the first to get up. Wounded and angry Red-Eyes had to kill his enemy. Amazon Archer got up seconds after. His arrows were strewn all over the ground.

Red Eyes shot a powerful blast of fire from his mouth. Amazon Archer dodged it. Again and again Red-Eyes shot fire at his opponent. Every time Amazon Archer dodged.

"You can't escape your death forever!" snarled Red-Eyes. Amazon Archer was becoming noticeably weaker. He was hot, tired, and thirsty from the fire. Amazon Archer looked around and noticed all his arrows where gone. _The fire destroyed all of my arrows! I can't fight back!_

Amazon Archer then noticed a single arrow lying on the ground. He ran for it. Red-Eyes spit fire from his mouth it barely missed Amazon Archer.

Amazon Archer took the arrow in his hand. _I've only got one shot. If I miss I'm dead! _Amazon Archer desperately fit the arrow into the bow string and shot.

Red-Eyes saw his chance and let his mouth fill with fire. He suddenly felt a pain in his chest. He looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his flesh. The dragon's heart was pierced. Blood filled his mouth and extinguished the fire. "You win-" choked out Red-Eyes as he looked at Amazon Archer. The dragon fell over, dead before his even hit the ground.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Dark Magician: YEAH! AMAZON ARCHER RULES!

Me: I feel bad for Cetic Guardian, you KILLED him!

Dark Magician: What about ME Celtic Guardian is DEAD I'm HALF dead! O.o I'm I going to kick the bucket?

Me: You'll find out in the next chapter!

Dark Magician: Hn.


	4. Mystical Elf

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: Yeah! A new chapter!

Dark Magician: I was wondering when you where going to put another one up...

Me: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

Dark Magician: Oh... Nothing...

Me: Tell me!

Dark Magician: (Gulp)

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Exhausted Amazon Archer fell to his knees. He grunted as he tried to get up. He had to get Dark Magician somewhere to heal him. Amazon Archer forced himself up.

"I'm not going to let the person I worked so hard to keep alive die," gasped Amazon Archer. He barely had enough strength to walk. "I- Have to help-" Amazon Archer fell again. "I have to help..." Amazon Archer's body hit the ground. "Dark- Magician..." Amazon Archer closed his eyes and fainted into total darkness.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Slowly opening his them Dark Magician's eyes took focus. He looked up at a ceiling. Weakly Dark Magician twisted his head around to see where he was. He was in a room, in bed. A small fire crackled in the fireplace.

Confused Dark Magician thought back to the last thing he could remember. He remembered being in a forest, and he was just about to kill Amazon Archer. He remembered a Red-Eyes, pain, and blood. Then it was a blank. _Maybe I passed out._ Thought Dark Magician.

Raising his arm Dark Magician ran his fingers through his purple hair. _Where is my helmet? _Though Dark Magician in surprise. Dark Magician also realized he didn't have his armor on, not even his robes. Just his pants and bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach.

Not liking the state he was in, also with his staff nowhere to be seen Dark Magician tried to get out of bed. Hot pain stabbed through his whole body. Trying not to scream Dark Magician laid back down.

_I'll have to face who ever brought me here. Then I'll get some answers._ Thought Dark Magician.

Dark Magician didn't have to wait long. He heard foot steps outside the door. Someone opened it.

A beautiful Mystical Elf stool in the doorway holding bandages, water, and tea.

She smiled and walked over to Dark Magician. "Don't take another step forward, or I'll kill you," Dark Magician snarled. Mystical Elf didn't seem bothered. "You don't frighten me Dark Magician. You are in no shape to fight and I do not wish to. I merely want to help you."

"I'll show you who's in no shape to fight! I don't need your insults, or your pity!" Dark Magician shot out of the bed and aimed a powerful punch to Mystical Elf's face. She quickly dodged.

Out of energy Dark Magician thudded to the floor. Mystical Elf helped Dark Magician up and sat his on the bed."I'll replace the old bandages with new ones, then you can lay down and rest," said Mystical Elf.

"I said- I don't need your help," moaned Dark Magician, completely exhausted. "Well then you would be dead in the forest right now if I didn't help you," Mystical Elf stated, as she began to unwrap Dark Magician's bandages, trying not to move his as much as possible.

Dark Magician gasped as Mystical Elf removed the bandages, slowly peeling them off Dark Magician's body. Dried blood covered Dark Magician's whole back and stomach. He held back the pain and bit his bottom lip.

Mystical Elf looked at Dark Magician knowingly. After she had removed all the bandages Mystical Elf wetted the towel with some water. Then she pressed it onto Dark Magician's wounds. Dark Magician felt a bubbling on his skin. There was a hot feeling on his body. Then there was a light pain.

Mystical Elf cringed as she heard Dark Magician's gasp. She felt Dark Magician's pain rising.

Fighting not to say anything Dark Magician bit his lip harder, drawing blood.

The pain was excruciating. It felt as if knives where being throne into his body. Dark Magician couldn't take it any more he had to let the pain out. His skin now felt as if it where on fire. As if fire was marring his flesh, down to the bone.

Dark Magician was shaking from the feeling that stabbed through his body.

Dark Magician's muscles were tight on every part of his body. Tears welled up in his eyes. He forced them to stay back.

Dark Magician closed his eyes and screamed in agony. Still Mystical Elf continued to press the cloth on his body. Dark Magician wanted the searing pain to stop.

Dark Magician moved violently, with as much energy as his body gave him. Still he couldn't shake the elf off him.

Dark Magician realized that he couldn't overpower Mystical Elf with the little energy he had left.

Tears and sweat streamed down his face. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!"screamed Dark Magician. "NO MORE!"

Mystical Elf, satisfied that she had cleaned all his wounds, removed the towel. "No... More..." Dark Magician moaned and collapsed on the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his body.

Nothing could have been worse than the pain before that.

Dark Magicians body was covered in liquid and sweat. He inhaled air, relishing the feeling of the cool air on his sore throat.

Mystical Elf tried to move Dark Magician so she could put the new bandages on.

"Leave me be," mumbled Dark Magician in a low voice. "Just go away. I don't care if I die. I don't care about anything right now. My life is miserable," Dark Magician took in another breath of air.

"Why do you want to help me anyway? I'll just keep killing if I live on. Just kill me. If you don't, I'll only kill you..." Dark Magician smirked and let his eyes shut. He fell into a deep sleep.

Mystical Elf walked over to where Dark Magician lay on the bed. She bent down and stroked Dark Magician's face. _Dark Magician... Your too stubborn to even realize you need help._ Thought Mystical Elf as she sat on the bed and held Dark Magician in her arms.

_You_ _don't want to admit it. You want to do everything on your own. You think you are the most powerful Duel Monster in the world. _She began to recover Dark Magician's wounds.

_If you are really that powerful, would you have been bleeding? Would you have been helpless? Would you have been screaming?_

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Dark Magician's eyes snapped open. He shot up out of bed. Surprisingly he didn't feel any pain.

Dark Magician looked for his cloths and staff. Still they where no where to be seen. Dark Magician let the covers fall off his body and got up to look for his things.

Dark Magician found the bandages where gone, his chest was bare. Strangely there wasn't a scratch on his body. Confused for a moment Dark Magician stared in wonder.

A second later Dark Magician was walking briskly down a long hallway. He turned to go down a flight of stairs when he hit into something. Dark Magician growled and looked down.

Mystical Elf looked up at him. In her hands were Dark Magician's robes and armor.

Dark Magician snatched them from her grasp and stomped back into his room without a word. He slammed the door behind him.

Mystical Elf walked to the door and slowly opened it. Dark Magician didn't say anything so she walked in.

She saw the spellcaster's muscles tense in aggravation. He suddenly turned around. "What do you want?" Dark Magician asked glaring.

Mystical Elf didn't answer the question instead she made a remark. "You are looking so much better, I'm happy you have recovered." She smiled and her eyes shone with joy. Dark Magician swiftly put on his robes then his armor.

"Your friend is looking better as well," said Mystical Elf. Dark Magician's eyes darkened. "In fact he's down stairs if you want to eat something-" "He's not my friend. And I don't want your hospitality!" yelled Dark Magician. "Now give me my staff and I might let you live."

"Dark Magician I insist! Sit and eat!" Mystical Elf pushed Dark Magician out the door. "I'm not letting you leave till you eat something."

Dark Magician angrily tried to shake Mystical Elf off him but she kept a firm grip on his sholders. She shoved Dark Magician down the stares and into the kitchen. Dark Magician saw Amazon Archer sitting at the table happy eating and apple. Dark Magician looked at him in disbelief.

"Dark Magician!"

Before he knew it Dark Magician was being hugged by the young archer. "I'm so glad your alright!" Amazon Archer looked up brightly into Dark Magician's eyes. The happieness faded in an instant and where filled with terror.

Dark Magician's eyes where staring hard into his eyes. His cold and angry blue eyes were rimed with red in pure hatred.

"Get off," Dark Magician warned. Amazon Archer stood frozen not knowing what to do. "Get off!" Dark Magician hit Amazon Archer in the face.

Dark Magician looked down at Amazon Archer, rage showing on his face. "Don't you _ever _touch me again!"

Amazon Archer looked up at the spellcaster. "I'm sorry," he gasped. Dark Magician growled and sat down in a chair and began to eat an apple.

Mystical Elf helped Amazon Archer up. "Don't worry," she whispered. "Dark Magician will realized he is your friend before the end." "I hope so," Amazon Archer muttered.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Mystical Elf convinced Dark Magician to stay one more night before they set off again.

As Dark Magician leaned up against a wall to go to sleep Mystical Elf came into his room. "What do you want?" he asked scornfully. "I just wanted to say good night," replyed Mystical Elf. "Oh," Dark Magician grunted and closed his eyes.

"Dark Magician?"

Dark Magician opened an eye. Mystical Elf sat on the bed, as if she was going to stay a while. Dark Magician sighed. "What do you want?" he asked in annoyance. "I wanted to ask you a few questions," she said calmly.

"Before you do, I want to ask you a question. What was that stuff you used to heal me?" asked Dark Magician with a hint of curiousness in his voice. "I used a healing remenent that heals people almost instantly, but has a lot of pain involved," Mystical Elf said, smileing. "I can see that," grumbled Dark Magician.

"On to my questions," Mystical Elf pressed. She asked many questions such as how Dark Magician met Amazon Archer, how he got in that condition and what he was doing out all by himself. Dark Magician explained everything and made sure he talked about how he killed so many Duel Monsters.

"So your after Blue Eyes White Dragon?" asked Mystical Elf, her eyes shining. "Yes," Dark Magician replied sourly. "I know where he is," said Mystical Elf. "You do? Tell me!" Dark Magician exclaimed, almost excitedly.

"Well I can give you a map, though it is a long way from here," said Mystical Elf. "I don't care how far it is!" Dark Magician persisted.

Mystical Elf thought she saw a hint of what Dark Magician would have been like. Then Dark Magician added "I just want to kill Blue Eyes and get my revenge." His eyes glittered darkly.

"That's all I wanted to know," said Mystical Elf backing out of the door. "I'll have the map for you in the morning."

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

Me: So that's what you meant... I can't believe you!

Dark Magician: Well... Hey, why do we always fight during the disclaimers?

Me: Because you start it.

Dark Magician: Oh yeah.


	5. Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: Another fic! Hey this is even longer than you other Dark Magician fic Lost in the Darkness... Wow.

Dark Magician: That just shows you like me enough to write long stories about me!

Me: Your so conceded!

Dark Magician: I_ am_?

Me: And clueless. (Sigh) Enjoy the next chapter!

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician awoke early the next day, eager to get on the road.

Dark Magician walked down the stares and rounded to corner into the kitchen. "Hello, Dark Magician," said a cheerful Mystical Elf siting at the table. Amazon Archer nodded enthusiastically. "Sit down," he said with a big smile.

Dark Magician rolled his eyes and put a disgusted look on his face. Amazon Archer looked down, hurt.

Mystical Elf took something from the folds of her robes. She placed a yellowish paper on the table. "Here is the map you wanted. And..." She leaned over, as if she was taking something off the floor. Mystical Elf held up a beautiful long green staff and set it on the table.

"Finally!" Dark Magician snatched the paper and his staff off the table. Without another word Dark Magician walked toward the door. He walked outside and down the road.

"Wait!" cried an all to familiar voice.

Amazon Archer ran up to Dark Magician, a desperate look in his eyes."Please take me with you!" he said breathlessly.

"No! You'll just get in the way and I don't like you," Dark Magician started to walk again.

"But please-"

"Don't you understand? I don't want you to come with me! Now get lost!"

"Dark Magician- I..."

"You fool! Don't you see? I put the term 'I don't like you' to lightly. Let me put it like this... I _hate_ you!" Dark Magician yelled angrily.

Amazon Archer gasped. "Dark Magician... You don't mean that..."

"Yes I do," Dark Magician snarled. He raised his staff. "Now get away before I kill you."

Amazon Archer shook his head. "No I want to come with you," Amazon Archer then got an idea. "Do you know who saved you from that Red Eyes?" he asked, his voice hard. Dark Magician shook his head, but continued his glare. "It was me!" yelled Amazon Archer.

Dark Magician looked bewildered for a second, then his expression turned to a sly grin. "You killed Red Eyes?" asked Dark Magician with a hint of scoffing in his voice.

"Yes," relied Amazon Archer. Dark Magician's grin widened into a twisted smile, as if he was thinking of something horrible.

"You can come then," said Dark Magician simply. He turned and walked away, not even bothering to see the shocked look on the archer's face.

_After all... _Dark Magician thought, _A Red Eyes was easy compared to Blue Eyes. Amazon Archer will be dead on the first blow this dragon sends to him. _He laughed under his breath at his sick idea.

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

It was the day after Dark Magician and Amazon Archer left Mystical Elf's house and so far they haven't gone a long way.

Dark Magician looked frustrated at the map. "Mystical Elf circled where her house was... but we've gone thirty miles Why does it seem like we aren't moving?" asked Dark Magician to himself.

"There is the rock shaped like feather," said Amazon Archer as he pointed to a big flat rock that was sort of oval shaped with some of the rock at the bottom broken of, so it looked like a feather.

Dark Magician nodded coldly. "I saw it already. Do you think I'm blind?" Amazon Archer scuffed his foot along the ground in embarrassment.

"So far we've followed every sign Mystical Elf told us to and yet it's like we have never been traveling," said Dark Magician looking back at the map.

"What do you mean?" asked Amazon Archer. He walked up the Dark Magician and looked at the map. "What I mean is-" Dark Magician snatched the paper out on Amazon Archer's sight. "That Mystical Elf circled her house... And on the map it shows the different signs we have to travel to get to Blue Eyes. On the map it's shows we have not even gone far. We must have to go thousands of miles to get to Blue Eyes."

Amazon Archer looked shocked. "What! By the time we get to Blue Eyes I'll be old and you'll be dead!" Dark Magician glared at Amazon Archer dangerously. "One more word and you'll be the one who is dead."

"Let's get moving, we have a long way to go," Dark Magician began to walk again, but not on the path. "Dark Magician where are you going?" asked Amazon Archer. "Well this map says the path is a longer rout, but if we take this forest, off the road, then we can get there faster."

Amazon Archer glanced in the forest. "Are you sure we should go in there? It looks dark and creepy."

"Look the only one dark and creepy around here is me. Don't worry I'll be fine. You on the other hand..." Dark Magician turned and walked into the forest.

Amazon Archer whimpered and considered his options. Go into the forest with a powerful spellcaster and have an almost certainty of death... Or stay outside the forest and wait for something to come out and eat him.

"Hey wait for me!" squeaked Amazon Archer and ran in the direction Dark Magician went.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

"I don't understand what all your fuss is about," said Dark Magician as he back handed a Skull Servant. It easily disintegrated and Dark Magician went on his way. Amazon Archer freaked and ran to Dark Magician side, determined to stay as close to the spellcaster as possible.

"See you killed that Red Eyes but your still a cowered," said Dark Magician with a cruel smirk. "I am not!" said Amazon Archer annoyed. "I just... Don't like the dark."

"Well then you shouldn't have come, because there are many Duel Monsters here who _love _the dark and I think they would _love _to eat little archers too!"

Dark Magician laughed at Amazon Archer reaction when he cringed and jerked his head from side to side, looking for any hungry Duel Monsters.

Occupied Amazon Archer didn't notice Dark Magician slip form his side. Amazon Archer kept walking, without Dark Magician.

Within a minute Amazon Archer noticed he was alone. He stopped dead in his tracks and started to shake with fear. "Dark Magician?" whispered Amazon Archer. "Are you there?"

Amazon Archer jumped when he heard a crack of a twig and a shadow in the darkness. There where then many shadows, with gleaming red eyes. Amazon Archer was shrouded. "Oh no..." Amazon Archer's eyes started to water.

And then...

"Oggie Boogie!"

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Amazon Archer leaped in the air, twisted around, and hit something with his hand. He turned to see Dark Magician rubbing a red mark on his face. Amazon Archer collapsed when he noticed all the shadows where gone.

Dark Magician looked down at Amazon Archer who seemed to be crying with joy more than fear.

"You saved me! I thought I was dead for a second! Thank you Dark Magician!" Amazon Archer looked up at the spellcaster with gratitude. But what he saw on Dark Magician face was more laughter than the usual angry eyes Dark Magician would have given him.

Dark Magician's face was distorted from trying not to...

Laugh.

Dark Magician laughed. He laughed so hard he sunk to the ground beside Amazon Archer.

Amazon Archer even thought he saw tears.

Dark Magician stopped laughing and giggled "You- Should have seen your _FACE_!" He started to laugh hysterically again.

"What you mean..." Amazon Archer suddenly realized. "I'll get you for that!" Dark Magician opened his eyes and looked at the young archer with happy, soft ice blue eyes."You'll never be able to scare me!" He chucked and covered his mouth to try not to break out in laughter again.

Dark Magician got up, still letting out snickers. Amazon Archer got up, grumbling.

"I can't believe-" Get off that subject growled Dark Magician, back to his old self. "We've got bigger problems." Amazon Archer looked around and saw shapes come out of the shadows...

Duel Monsters.

And they didn't look happy.

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Dark Magician: LET ME LIVE!

Me: What about Amazon Archer?

Dark Magician: I don't like him remember?

Me: Oh yeah... Please review!


	6. Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: Yet another chapter! Wow this fic is long!

Dark Magician: Well I've seen fics that are _much_ longer than this!

Me: (Yells) Do you want me to pull you out of this fic?

Dark Magician: No...

Me: THEN BE QUIET! (To readers) Enjoy the next part of the fic!

OBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOBOB

Dark Magician looked around glaring at all the Duel Monsters that walked into the clearing.

They all crowded around them, some lowly monsters, some very high in power. There where thirty, no forty that surrounded the two lone Duel Monsters.

"Get out of here or you will all die!" spat Dark Magician. "Yes, that may be true," hissed an Electric Snake, "But in order to kill all of us in one blow you would need a blast that would kill everything around you including yourself and your friend!"

"Do you really think I'm _that _dumb?" asked Dark Magician. His body glowed a hot purple. "Because you are."

Dark Magician let out waves of energy from his body. Like blades they sliced through row after row of Duel Monsters. After the last one fell, sliced in half, Dark Magician turned to see Amazon Archer staring at all the bodies.

"How did you so that?" he choked out. "_You_ think I'm that dumb don't you?" asked Dark Magician his eyes narrowed in a half hearted glare. "Does the word shield mean anything to you?"

Amazon Archer looked stunned. "You saved me?" he asked shocked.

"Come on. Blue Eyes isn't brainless enough to just let that small band of Duel Monsters in here alone. There must be many more," said Dark Magician avoiding Amazon Archer's thankful eyes.

Dark Magician took out the map and looked at the rout. "It seems you got lost in the right direction. We're almost out of the forest." said Dark Magician. "Then let's go!" exclaimed Amazon Archer.

Dark Magician and Amazon Archer walked in silence for a while. Dark Magician broke it when he commented coldly "Don't think I'm going to save your neck when we meat up with Blue Eyes. Once we're there, your on your own." _I just want to keep you alive to I can see you succumb to the same fait like Dark Magician Girl._

Dark Magician looked in front of him to see a small light coming from in-between the trees._ One step closer to Blue Eyes. _Thought Dark Magician as he stepped out into the sunny area.

"Hey, where is the path?" asked Amazon Archer. "We're on our own now. There is no path the way we went," said Dark Magician.

He took out the map. "According to this map there should be a river around here, and that we should follow it till we reach the end,"

Dark Magician searched for the river and found it not too far off. By then the sun was beginning to sink from the sky.

Dark Magician looked up frustrated. "We have to keep moving." "But Dark Magician I'm tired, and my feet hurt," said Amazon Archer.

"We'll then you can stay here while I go on. And maybe when I leave Blue Eyes White Dragon's cronies will come and get you." said Dark Magician as if he was going to leave the young archer behind. "Lets go then! What are we waiting for?" said Amazon Archer picking up speed as he walked.

On the way Amazon Archer picked up branches and leaves as he went along to make arrows for himself. He skillfully tied the sharp pointed rocks he found to the strong stick.

Sometimes Amazon Archer would fall behind, but Dark Magician wouldn't slow down. The two Duel Monsters kept walking even when night fell.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

There was no moon in the night sky as the spellcaster and archer walked along the river. Occasionally Amazon Archer would look back, fearful that enemy Duel Monsters would attack.

It seemed Dark Magician's eyes cut through even the darkest of nights, witch gave Amazon Archer some comfort. Even though Dark Magician wasn't nice and that had a bad temper... And that he wanted to kill everyone... Amazon Archer still found a good quality in Dark Magician's eyes. They are determined and wise, able to look at any situation and over come it.

That gave Amazon Archer hope that one day Dark Magician would turn around and use his wiseness for good and trust, instead of wickedness.

Dark Magician suddenly turned his head to look down at the archer who had been staring into his gleaming blue eyes. Amazon Archer quickly drew his gaze to the ground.

"What where you looking at?" growled Dark Magician. Amazon Archer didn't dare to look up and meat the glaring spellcaster's gaze. "It's nothing... just..." Dark Magician pushed his hip into Amazon Archer's side, trying to get more out of him.

Amazon Archer decided to say it straight out. "Dark Magician... has- Has anyone told you... you have very beautiful eyes?"

Amazon Archer heard a small, almost soundless, gasp escape Dark Magician's lips. Dark Magician halted and turned to face Amazon Archer.

"Yes..." Dark Magician looked down at Amazon Archer with shimmering eyes, as if the comment had made the spellcaster feel happy. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just..." Amazon Archer gulped "I was looking in your eyes, because I'm scared of the dark," Amazon Archer's eyes shifted around warily. "And your eyes made me feel safe. Like you saved me today...Your emotions are so twisted and confused you don't know how you should react to things. You may not like it... But your eyes give your true self away."

Dark Magician's whole expression changed as Amazon Archer said those words. It was like Dark Magician became a different person. His eyes lost there glow and they became lost is a sea of darkness. Even Dark Magician's mouth was almost curved into a smile. That too was erased and left with lips raised in a snarl.

"I keep warning you and you never learn your lesson, do you?" Dark Magician practically yelled. "Next time you say something like that your DEAD!" Dark Magician punctured his last word with a hard blow to Amazon Archers stomach.

The young archer was sent through the air and landed on the ground with a painful fall. "Every time you say that you just say it!" yelled Amazon Archer getting up. "You never act!"

"Oh then would you like me to act on my word then?" asked Dark Magician with a crazy look in his eyes. "I never spilt and archer's blood before, tell me how it feels." Dark Magician then added with a hint of twisted laughter in his voice "By the screams."

Dark Magician ran at Amazon Archer with his staff raised. Dark Magician's eyes turned from an ice blue to a hot red, that could easily burn right to the archer's very heart.

Amazon Archer quickly dodged out of the way, but Dark Magician reacted instantly. As Amazon Archer stepped to one side Dark Magician dropped to the ground and put his staff under young archer's feet.

The archer cried out as he hit the ground. His chest hit into a rock jutting from the ground. It easily punctured the skin sending blood everywhere.

Dark Magician was happy at the fight. Amazon Archer would soon be dead and he would be on his way to Blue Eyes.

Dark Magician rolled Amazon Archer over on his back. The spellcaster stood over Amazon Archer, his staff in hand, glowing a violent shade of purple.

"You got your wish... Goodbye," Dark Magician sneered.

"No..." Amazon Archer moaned with sorrow filled eyes. Dark Magician then noticed Amazon Archer was looking in back if him. Dark Magician stiffened and looked in back of himself. He was instantly struck on the back...

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP

Dark Magician: Please let me be ok!

Me: Don't worry you'll be _fine._ (Winks at readers)

Dark Magician: What was that for?

Me: I'm just trying to make you scared... Hey maybe I'll kill you in the next chapter!

Dark Magician: You wouldn't!

Me: I WOULD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Thunder and lightning)


	7. The Death The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: The last chapter of this fic!

Dark Magician: (sarcastically) It's so sad.

Me: HEY! Why did you say it like that?

Dark Magician: Because you made me so evil and unlikeable!

Me: I like you!

Dark Magician: You do?

Me: Yes, that's why I write fics about you!

Dark Magician: Finally someone likes me and not Dark Magician Girl!

Me: Why? You get that a lot?

Dark Magician: Yeah. People say I took Dark Magician Girl away from them because they think we're a couple-

Me: WITCH IS RIDICULOUS!

Dark Magician: Let me finish before you go on a rampage telling me and all the readers, who probably like Dark Magician Girl, why you don't like her.

Me: Ok.

Dark Magician: Most people say Dark Magician Girl is much better than me... Though I don't know why... Then there's people who love Dark Magician Girl but hate me... I don't know that either... Seeing is how I'm so cool!

Me: You are so conceded.

Dark Magician: No I'm NOT! (coughs) I'm not finished yet! Then there are people who like me and Dark Magician Girl the same.

Me: Well I just love you! And not that little brat! I can't believe she's your apprentice Dark Magician she's always taking the spotlight when your not in the Duels and...

Dark Magician: (pushes Me out of the fic) (to readers) Please ignore her! Enjoy the last part of the fic!

CGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCGCG

Dark Magician slowly opened his eyes. He saw he was in a chamber with torches that dimly lit the room. He rolled his head as best he could to one side, trying to get a pain out of his head.

Dark Magician tried to move his arms, but found himself chained to the wall. Dark Magician tried to pull his arms free of the chains, but he only made them tighter. The spellcaster hissed in pain as the metal sunk into his skin. He felt blood drip from his wrists, leaking onto his arms making his purple robes wet with crimson liquid.

Dark Magician didn't feel his staff in hand and saw it was gone. Straining against the chains that bound him Dark Magician tried yet again to pull free. He screamed as the chains ripped through his flesh, spilling fresh blood on the stone floor.

Dark Magician then heard the flap of huge wings and a stomping in the ground. Huge doors that closed the room opened to reveal the mighty beast, Blue Eyes White Dragon. Dark Magician gasped in hatred. He arched his back and tried to get his arms free, trying to get at his enemy.

Dark Magician screamed again as a new wave of blood covered the floor. "That won't do," came Blue Eyes' low voice. "I need you alive, you can't go bleeding to death... yet."

Dark Magician glared at the dragon with the blinding need to kill. The spellcaster's eyes turned a blood red color. "You will be the one who will die!" snarled Dark Magician. Blue Eyes grunted a laugh. "So your Dark Magician," he took a step forward.

The dragon's eyes never left the blood dripping down Dark Magician's wrists. "I've heard so much about you... And I've seen you long ago. Don't you remember that night Dark Magician?" Blue Eyes asked nastily "When I killed Dark Magician Girl... Oh, her screams of agony sent chills up my spine."

Blue Eyes drew his face close to Dark Magician's face. "I can't wait to hear your screams. " Blue Eyes then lifted his head "As I slowly..." Blue Eyes and licked one of Dark Magician wrists "Kill you." Dark Magician instinctively tried to pull away, but it only came to a scream and more blood.

Blue Eyes closed his eyes and listened to the cries of agony. He then swiped his tongue over Dark Magician's wrist for one last time, tasting the new blood. Then he lowered his head to level with Dark Magician's pained face.

Dark Magician gritted his teeth and did the only thing he could do. Dark Magician spat in Blue Eyes' face. "You scum!" roared Blue Eyes "You should never have done that and now I'll make you pay! It's time for torture."

Lifting his front claw Blue Eyes sliced through the chains that bound Dark Magician's wrists. Dark Magician fell in a huge pool of his own blood. Grunting Dark Magician slowly pushed himself up.

Blue Eyes brought his claw down and pined Dark Magician down to the ground. Blood was sent spraying through the air from the impact.

Dark Magician yelled from the pressure that was being pushed on top of his body. Even with his armor on he was still at the great dragon's mercy. _If only I had my staff._ Thought Dark Magician helplessly.

"As I recall you said you where going to win this fight, but it looks like you need help after all," said a familiar voice. Amazon Archer was standing in the doorway with his bow, arrows, and Dark Magician's staff.

Furious Blue Eyes leapt at the other Duel Monster. Dark Magician got up as fast as his damaged body could allow. Amazon Archer saw Dark Magician across the room and threw his staff. Dark Magician jumped in the air and caught it with a bloody hand.

Blue Eyes stopped in his tracks and looked from side to side, as if wondering who to attack first.

"Now!"

At that moment of confusion for the dragon, Dark Magician fired a powerful dark energy from his staff. Amazon Archer shot an arrow right at Blue Eyes' throat. Blue Eyes look bewildered for a second, then his expression changed.

The dragon swung around in a lightening fast motion and faced Dark Magician. With his tail the dragon hit Amazon Archer's arrow, it splintered into thousands of pieces.

Blue Eyes then used his attack, White Lightning. The blast was so powerful it went through Dark Magician's attack. Reluctantly the spellcaster dodged before the attack hit him. Slamming into the wall and White Lightning rocked the room. The walls and ceiling started to crumble.

Dark Magician ran over to where Amazon Archer was standing in the doorway. Amazon Archer took Dark Magician by his robes and pulled him out of the doorway and into a huge room. The room caved in with Blue Eyes still in there.

The two Duel Monsters ran from the camber.

Dark Magician suddenly realized what he was doing and skidded to a halt. "Come on!" yelled Amazon Archer. "No," said Dark Magician "He's not dead."

As soon as Dark Magician said those words, they heard the furious bellow of Blue Eyes. They heard the flapping of wings as the dragon took flight.

Amazon Archer sharply pulled on Dark Magician's robes and Dark Magician helplessly followed, his body ho bruised to pull away. They ran until they turned into a small room.

"Dark Magician lets wait here," said Amazon Archer. Seeing the angry look on Dark Magician's face he added "Then we can attack him when he's least expecting it!" Dark Magician's tense body seemed to relax a little at the sound of the plan.

Amazon Archer closed the door and sat down on the floor across from Dark Magician.

Dark Magician healed his injuries as best he could with his magic. "So," said Dark Magician with a glint in his eye "How did you get out of your captivity?"

Amazon Archer smiled. "My guards were really dumb. I was chained to the wall. They were taunting me with words. They kept showing me my bow, arrows, and your staff. I kept having good comebacks for there taunting... So they got angry with me. They took me down to fight them and I knocked them out."

Outside the room Blue Eyes White Dragon was still searching for them. The flap of his wings got fainter as he went to search in another part of the building. Dark Magician looked at the door with hungry eyes, wanting to get out there and rip the white dragon's head off.

Amazon Archer saw this and tried to distract Dark Magician from this thoughts. "Dark Magician..." asked Amazon Archer timidly. "Ummm..." "Say it!" grumbled Dark Magician, turning his attention from the door.

"I wanted to ask... You never told me... I kind of know the story but, not really... Why do you want to kill Blue Eyes?"

Dark Magician's eyes widened and he looked down, knowing how surprised he looked. Amazon Archer smiled a little when the saw an almost embarrassed look on the usually emotionless spellcaster's face.

"It's because of Dark Magician Girl," he said finally. "I loved her and cared for her. But all that care and love was taken away... One night she and I were walking outside, enjoying the night... When suddenly everything was lost. In a burst of white light Dark Magician Girl was killed. Now I realize love is only something that can hold you back from your true power. It was only after she was killed I was able to master my true dark powers."

Dark Magician looked up from the ground and looked at Amazon Archer who was nodding his head in understanding. "I know how you feel Dark Magician... My parents were killed by that monster too. I know _exactly_ how you feel."

Dark Magician snarled, shot up and took Amazon Archer by the front on his shirt. "How can _you _know what I feel? The pain in my life. The hate! There's more to my life then just that! There's more to my life than just that pain! My whole life was agony for me since I was born!"

Pain flickered across Dark Magician's eyes as he went back into him memories. "My mother died and my father was driven mad from the loss of her. He beat me every day because I reminded him of my mother!" Dark Magician snarled angrily, his eyes burning with hatred. "He beat me so bad my blood stained the floor, then after I would have to clean it up! Because of that I often got sick, but he never took care of me. HE NEVER CARED!" Dark Magician closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them they were a horrifying blood-red color.

"That's not the half of it... People hated me for my gift of spells so they turned against me and tried to ruin all my work," Dark Magician hesitated, going over the memory in his mind. The peplus of the spellcaster's eyes got small from anger.

"That was the first time I killed a person. I had just constructed my staff when I was thirteen, and people were jealous of me. So they decided to tamper with it while I wasn't there. I went to use it in my backyard the people were hiding in the bushes to see me hurt myself. I amid my staff at one of the bushes. I heard a shout not to fire my staff. My staff was already full of dark magic and the voice started me. I quickly turned and without thinking I let all the energy pore out of my staff. I hit the person's chest and set a purple flame to his body. He fell and I watched him disintegrate before my eyes," Dark Magician paused again, his lips curved into a malicious twisted smile.

"The person who I killed was my father, he was also someone who tried to make me injure myself," Dark Magician looked down at Amazon Archer with a wild look in his eyes. "I enjoyed watching him die," he whimpered putting his mouth down to Amazon Archer's ear.

"His blood covered the ground. If you could imagine young archer..." he paused to chuckle in dark mirth, his hot breath washing over Amazon Archer's face. "I was laughing." Dark Magician heard Amazon Archer's breath hitch as he gasped softly.

"Then Dark Magician Girl got killed by Blue Eyes years later... Then I killed my own best friend!" Dark Magician hissed his last statement. The spellcaster was satisfied from the shiver of total fear Amazon Archer let course down his body.

"So that's my life," said Dark Magician as he pulled away from Amazon Archer's face. "You happy now?" he asked, his red eyes narrowing with a wicked look in them.

Amazon Archer opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by a hit in the face. Dark Magician hit the archer again and again, each time hitting him harder. Blood flowed out of Amazon Archer's mouth and his was rattling.

Dark Magician punched him one last time, that time Amazon Archer's shirt got ripped and he went flying into the wall behind him.

Dark Magician looked at Amazon Archer's shaking body on the ground and let out a soft laugh. He walked over to where the archer lay and brutally kicked him on the side. Amazon Archer yelped as he skidded across the stone floor. As he did so his chest scraped painfully across the rock.

Amazon Archer grunted as he shakily held himself up with one hand. With the other he wiped blood out of the corner of his mouth. "Is that all you got?" he taunted as if daring to kill him.

Dark Magician growled in rage and bent down to pick up Amazon Archer, this time by his hair. Amazon Archer cried out and shook his head, trying to pull away. Dark Magician only pulled on the archer's hair sharply causing another cry from Amazon Archer.

Dark Magician threw him into the wall. Before Amazon Archer could slid down onto the floor, Dark Magician was there. He held Amazon Archer to the wall by his throat. With each second that went by Dark Magician squeezed tighter, causing Amazon Archer to gasp and strain for air.

Dark Magician's crazy, wild eyes were wide with twisted mirth as he watched Amazon Archer try to get breath into his lungs. He smiled darkly when blood gushed out of Amazon Archer's mouth.

Dark Magician then grew tired of that and swung his arm around taking Amazon Archer with it. He let go of the archer's throat and he was sent across the room and into the wall. Amazon Archer moaned as his back scraped harshly over the stone as he slid down the wall. A faint blood trail was left going down it.

Dark Magician decided he would use his staff for this next toucher. He staked over to Amazon Archer, who was barely conscience on the floor.

Dark Magician lifted Amazon Archer by his hair again and raised his staff, pointing the sharp end to Amazon Archer's body. Amazon Archer looked at the staff with pain glazed eyes. Amazon Archer smiled, a weak smile, knowing he was going to be killed.

A blast suddenly shook the room. Blue Eyes was now blasting parts of the building, trying to kill them.

Dark Magician dropped Amazon Archer. "I'll leave you to die, I have some business to take care of," Dark Magician said cruelly. Amazon Archer slowly shook his head. Dark Magician walked toward the door and took the doorhandle in his hand.

Amazon Archer summoned his last scrap of energy to jump up and race across the room. Exhausted all Amazon Archer could do was hug Dark Magician as his legs began to collapse under him.

"No you can't go!" he yelled, in a pained voice.

"I have to face him!" screamed Dark Magician. "Let me go!"

"No! I can't let you!" Amazon Archer cried desperately as he clung to Dark Magician's robes as best he could. "You'll get killed!" he shouted with his cracked voice. "I don't care!" yelled Dark Magician trying to pull away.

"No you can't die! I care to much about you Dark Magician- I love you!"

Dark Magician, furious at those words, turned sharply around and hit Amazon Archer hard the side of the head with his staff.

Amazon Archer flew backward and hit the floor. Dark Magician glared at Amazon Archer's unmoving body. He turned to leave.

Then at that moment he saw an image in his mind. It was Dark Magician Girl.

_Why is she in my head now? _Thought Dark Magician, confused.

"Dark Magician don't you listen?" Dark Magician blinked. Dark Magician Girl was taking!

The sound of her voice soothed the spellcaster somewhat_. What do you mean? _Thought Dark Magician.

"Didn't you hear Amazon Archer's words?" Celtic Guardian appeared beside Dark Magician Girl. "He cares for you."

Celtic Guardian's strong voice echoed in Dark Magician's mind making Dark Magician go mad with the comfort that his friend was there.

_Cares for me? _Said Dark Magician narrowing his eyes.

"Yes Dark Magician! You were so busy thinking of the kill you didn't even hear the words of your friend!" Dark Magician Girl stated with a frown. Celtic Guardian nodded. "Why don't you look and tell us he isn't your friend."

Dark Magician turned and saw Amazon Archer struggling to get up. A wound was on the side of his head, bleeding furiously.

Dark Magician looked with wide eyes at the archer and clenched his hands. _Wait... _Thought Dark Magician. _My hands are wet. _Dark Magician looked down at his hands. They where drenched in Amazon's Archer blood.

Dark Magician's breath came in and out, fast and uneven. The spellcaster stared at the blood, his eyes softening and turning to there natural ice blue color.

"You see," said Dark Magician Girl with a soft smile.

The corner of Celtic Guardian's lip went up into a small smile.

_My friends..._ _The blood of so many Duel Monsters had drenched my hands. And now Amazon Archer... Am I feeling a love for him? A friendship?_ Dark Magician thought._ Something I haven't felt in a long time_...

"You care... about- me?" Dark Magician said out loud. His mouth was open is disbelief.

He turned to Amazon Archer and ran to his side. "Amazon Archer?" asked Dark Magician. He offered his hand to the archer. Amazon Archer looked into Dark Magician's eyes. He smiled and took the spellcaster's hand. Dark Magician helped the young archer up.

The blasts of Blue Eyes White Dragon could be heard more closely now. The ground shook. "He's getting closer," said Amazon Archer. "We have to fight him," Dark Magician snarled.

He held his staff up to Amazon Archer's wounds. The staff glowed a purple color and healed the wounds as best he could.

"We?" asked Amazon Archer. "Don't you mean _you_?" Dark Magician gave Amazon Archer a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Dark Magician, you taught me something I will never forget. That you have to be brave and have courage, even in the darkest times. I want to show you that courage and fight Blue Eyes." Amazon Archer said with a determined look.

"No," Dark Magician's muscles tensed. "Dark Magician I know you don't want me to, but I'm going to. You saw Blue Eyes' power. There's no way we can both get out of here alive." Amazon Archer's eyes filled with tears. "Let me do this, to repay my debt to you, in teaching me so much."

Dark Magician looked down at Amazon Archer's pleading eyes. "Let me do it for my parents, if not for you," Amazon Archer's tears fell down his face.

Dark Magician's ice blue eyes shimmered. "I..."

Amazon Archer smiled and ran out the door. "Wish me luck!"

"No!"

"Run!"

"Hey Blue Eyes! Over here!" screamed Amazon Archer. Dark Magician watched in horror as Blue Eyes swooped down from the building's ceiling and faced Amazon Archer.

The young archer looked over his shoulder. "Go," he whispered. "Run." The last thing Dark Magician saw was Amazon Archer running toward Blue Eyes, screaming a battle cry.

Dark Magician turned, blasted a hole in the wall, and ran outside. As he ran Dark Magician started to cry. Images of Amazon Archer flashed in his mind.

The first time they met.

When Amazon Archer saved him.

When Amazon Archer was cowering on the ground, afraid of Red Eyes.

When he scared Amazon Archer in the forest.

Seconds later a huge explosion and a white light came from the building. Dark Magician didn't turn to look, he just kept running.

_Amazon Archer why? Why did you leave me?_ Tears streamed down Dark Magician's face. _You were my friend! Why did I leave you to be killed? WHY?_

Now I see I can never care for anyone. _Ever_ again. It just brings pain. Just more hate. I am cursed.

Never to have a friend.

Never to care.

Never to love.

I will always be the evil Duel Monster I always was...

Unhappy with a friend and happy with an enemy.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Dark Magician: (cries) It's so sad Amazon Archer gave his life! (To Me) How could you be so cruel?

Me: Because if Amazon Archer didn't give up his life for you, you would now be an incinerated spellcaster.

Dark Magician: Oh... ok.

Me: I hope all you readers enjoyed the fic!

Celtic Guardian: I didn't! I DIED in the first chapter!

Dark Magician Girl:

Me: (Chucks batteries at Dark Magician Girl before she got to say anything) MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Dark Magician Girl: (unconscious)

Dark Magician: Please review of else she won't do a sequel!

Me: I will?

Dark Magician: See you have it in writing!

Me: WHY YOU!

Dark Magician: HELP!


End file.
